


This is Adolf Reinhard

by WildRose9



Category: Terra Formars
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est dans le titre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Adolf Reinhard

Putain de pluie. Putain de planète. Putains de cafards. Aussi nombreux que les gouttes d’eau, il en vient sans cesse. De vrais nuisibles. Ils s’insinuent dans la cavité, remplaçant sans cesse leurs compagnons morts. Mes couteaux se plantent entre leurs orbites, mon électricité les tue. L’électricité. Je la sens qui court dans mon corps, grésille à mes oreilles. Elle est moi, je la génère. Moi, le sujet d’expérience, le non humain. Regardez-moi. Je vais tous vous buter.

J’ai laissé la Terre au loin. Ma planète, ce passé qui revient tandis que j’éclate vos faces immondes. J’ai été manipulé. Par tous. Qu’est-ce que je demandais ? Pas grand-chose, somme toute. Devenir humain. Au lieu de cela, ils m’ont trahi. L’homme qui a fait de moi ce que je suis, cette femme qui n’est plus la mienne, cet enfant qui n’a jamais été le mien. Et moi qui faisais semblant de ne rien voir, de les croire tous. Pourquoi ? Pour la façade ? Parce que mon monde est fait de non-dits, d’actes cachés ? Adolf, la marionnette qui souffre en silence.

Mais ici… Ici, c’est différent. Je dois. Je veux ramener un vaccin sur la terre. Il faut. Et si pour cela, je dois buter du cafard, alors…

Les éclairs dans le ciel répondent à mes arcs électriques. Mars a presque quelque chose de poétique, de romantique sous cette pluie battante. Je suis épuisé et pourtant je me sens vivant. Vos membres dégoutants volent dans les airs, retombent sur le sol dans une éclaboussure de liquide verdâtre. Venez. Venez tous. Que j’arrache vos têtes de vos corps abjects.

La pluie s’infiltre sous mes vêtements, fait crisser l’électricité sur mes joues. Je me taille un chemin entre vos rangs. Cafards répugnants. Mon équipe. Vous avez posé vos sales pattes sur mon équipe. Vous allez le payer. Je les sauverai. Vous entendez, stupides insectes.

Car tant qu’il restera le désir de vivre dans mon âme, je me dresserai sur votre chemin et lèverai bien haut vers le ciel mon majeur, devant vos faces immondes.

This is Adolf Reinhard.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme j'aurais voulu que Adolf soit ma création!


End file.
